The present invention relates to hydrostatic transmissions.
Hydrostatic transmissions are commonly used in lawn tractors and other small vehicles to cause movement of the drive wheels. Hydrostatic drive trains often typically include a number of components, such as a hydraulic motor, a reduction unit, a clutch unit, an oil pump and an oil reservoir.